The Potter Necromancers
by Arcane Bibliophile
Summary: Harry and his twin Violet discover a book that teaches them Necromancy. Watch as they try to dodge the all seeing eye of Dumbledore while learning more about magic. Dumbledore bashing. Ron bashing. Molly bashing. This will be a twincest as well as a harem fic, eventually.
1. Prologue: Introductions

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If you recognize something, it is probably something I subconsciously remembered and didn't recognize to give credit. This story is fondly and loosely based on "Enter the Silver Flame - Year 1: On Happy Ripples and Unexpected Meetings" by SamStone.

* * *

Prologue: Introductions

It was a cold November night, the stillness and silence invited feelings of gentleness and peacefulness. The moon shining gently, providing soft pale light; the stars twinkling merrily overhead. A tall man with long silver hair and beard, and thin gold half-moon spectacles suddenly appeared.

A dark purple robe covered in swirling, colorful stars and galaxies fluttering behind the man, he glanced around to see if anyone had noticed his sudden appearance. In his arms were two small blanket wrapped bundles.

He set off at a brisk pace down the street, shifting one of the bundles to his other arm so he could pull out a small silver object from a pocket of his robe. Raising the object towards the nearest street lamp, the man flicked the top of the cigarette lighter like object, and clicked it. Immediately, the light from the lamp flew in a ball towards the lighter and was absorbed inside. Pointing towards the next source of light, the man kept clicking the put-outer until all of the street lamps and porch lights were off.

The silver haired man glanced around again as he walked up to the door of Number 4 Privet Drive. Arriving at the door, he placed both bundles on the doormat and tucked a note into the one closest to the door.. Without so much as a backward glance he walked swiftly to the end of Privet Drive when he got to the end, he pulled out the put-outer again, and clicked it. The captured balls of light zoomed back to their original positions, lighting up the street once more. Satisfied, the purple robbed man turned on the spot, and vanished with a small crack.

* * *

Back at the door of Number 4, one of the bundles moved as the baby inside shifted in his sleep, drawing closer to his sister. His hand reflexively closed around the note. He had raven black hair, while his sister had lily red hair. If you could have seen through their eyelids you would see Harry's deep emerald green eyes and Violets, sparkling violet ones. Their names were Harry and Violet Potter.

Petunia Dursley was a scrawny woman with a horse like neck and a haughty expression. She had on a very proper ladies business button-up shirt covered in flowers and a teachers pencil skirt, all of which was covered in a flower print apron. Seemingly all day she was constantly gossiping about and with her neighbors, always the thought in the back of her mind, wondering if they had spread any nasty rumors about her.

This completely normal morning she opened the door to get the paper as usual when she noticed the two babies at her feet. She almost let out a scream and composed herself so that she would not alert the neighbors who would come investigating. Quickly rushing past the two... things... on her porch, she grabbed the paper. On her way back inside she scooped down, none too gently picked them up, and then hurried into the house and slammed the door shut. "Is something the matter Petunia dear?" Vernon called, not looking up from his breakfast.

Vernon Dursley was a whale of a man. He had a blond handlebar mustache, short cropped blond hair, and small beady brown eyes. An enormous button up shirt covered his upper half, while a pair of khaki trainers strained to cover his very generously sized bottom that spilled over the chair he was sitting in.

"Vernon come here please. I found something on our porch that I need to discuss with you," Petunia called, voice sounding a little strained.

Vernon sighed heavily, heaved himself out of his chair and waddled into the living room. The living room was perfectly ordinary, with a couch, wing-back chair, a television and a fireplace. Around the room were pictures of Vernon, Petunia, and a very large baby named Dudley. "What is it Petunia?" he asked, annoyed. He looked at Petunia and then saw the two bundles she was setting down, "WHAT IS THAT?!" he bellowed.

At the sound of his bellowing, Violet awoke and started bawling. Harry shifted in the basket he was in, not fully waking, but subconsciously trying to comfort his sister.

"Vernon, please, let me explain," Petunia pleaded as she clamped her hand over Violet's mouth. Harry, fully awake at this point, struggled and fussed in his basket as he saw his sister being smothered.

"Fine, but be quick about it," Vernon huffed, folding his arms, foot tapping.

Immediately Petunia rapidly spoke, still struggling to keep Violet quiet, "When I went out to get the paper just now, these… things... were laying on the porch. I brought these in because I don't want the neighbors investigating why we left two babies on the porch. There is a note that was with them and I want you to read it, please, so we can discuss it." As she said this, one hand left Violet and reached over to Harry's basket. Picking up the letter that was right next to his head, Petunia extended the letter to Vernon.

"Very well," Vernon growled as he snatched the note from Petunias hand, "Let's see the note."

Vernon held up the letter to his face. As he read, his face grew progressively paler and paler, until it was a white as a ghost. He looked up at Petunia and asked in a weak, disbelieving voice, "Magic is real?" Petunia nodded solemnly, tears pricking the corners of her eyes. Vernon promptly fainted.

* * *

Four year old Harry was tired. He had been doing chores all day. Chores that no four year old should be doing. He and Violet were resting in their cupboard under the stairs, silently communicating to each other that everything would be all right.

Suddenly the front door burst open and Vernon tramped through the door, a beer bottle in his hand. "FREAKS! COME HERE NOW!"

Violet trembled as she and Harry opened the cupboard door and went to the living room. Harry shivered at the look Vernon was giving them. It was the look of rage and pure hatred.

Vernon grabbed Harry's arm with bruising strength and yanked him into the middle of the living room. He leaned down close to Harry's face, his face shining with anger. The alcoholic stench seemed to attack Harry's nose and eyes and for a moment, Vernon seemed to be the visible incarnation of hell. "YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE FREAK! YOU AND YOUR SISTER ARE THE REASON I GOT DEMOTED AT WORK TODAY! EVERYTHING HAS BEEN GOING WRONG SINCE YOU LITTLE FREAKS CAME INTO MY HOME!"

Here Vernon smiled, but it wasn't a kind smile. It was the kind of smile a serial killer gives his next victim, or the smile of a demon as he steals your soul. Madness dancing in his eyes, Vernon spoke in a calm, almost kind voice, which got louder until the end he was shouting in Harry's face. "Since it is your birthday today, it's time to give you your birthday gift. Payback for everything you have given us!" With that exclamation, he grabbed Harry's other arm and flung him into the wall. Harry hit hard and crumpled to the floor, spots dancing before his eyes. Vernon then picked Violet up by the hair and threw her next to Harry's crumpled form.

"Are you ready freaks!?" Vernon yelled as he unbuckled his belt. It was a nice belt with a large heavy looking buckle. "Happy Birthday to you!" Vernon started singing drunkenly as he swung the belt down on the defenseless four year old twins.

Harry cried out as white hot pain raced over his back. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he looked up at his uncle. He saw the anger and enjoyment on his uncles face and knew or a certainty that they were going to die that night. As Vernon swung the belt again, Harry threw himself over Violet, crying out as the belt opened another gash across his back.

Lost in his rage, Vernon swung again and again, not caring about where he hit. Harry's pain grew as the belt struck him all over his body. Occasionally the belt struck Violet on the arm or leg and she would shiver violently, but she wouldn't cry out and give Vernon the satisfaction. Then Vernon got a lucky shot and hit her in the side of the face. Violet desperately tried to scream as it felt like her throat had collapsed upon itself and she couldn't get any air in or out.

Harry felt consumed with rage, his sister had been struck a devastating blow and he could do nothing about it. In that moment of rage and desperation, he reached out to his sister on a basic level, trying to tell her without words that he would take care of everything, that everything was going to be alright. At that moment, he felt something else brush against his consciousness. An indescribable moment where it felt almost as if he was Violet. Then suddenly he felt something inside him crack, and with a roaring rushing sound that was not sound, he felt energy suffuse his body.

It started off in his chest, a torrential pressure that felt like a burning river of fire was shoved into his chest and then proceeded to expand, spreading outward down his arms and legs until his body was consumed by the sensation. Then suddenly, the energy exploded out of his body and there was a blinding flash of red light.

When the light receded, the damage was revealed. Vernon was embedded in the wall a few feet off the ground, the couch and chair were overturned, and Harry and Violet were nowhere to be seen. Harry stirred briefly to notice that they were in their cupboard before he passed out.

* * *

Just before dawn, the door to their cupboard was wrenched open and a tall, silver-haired man stooped in. He was wearing a most elaborate robe, all sorts of colors arrayed in dizzying patterns. He had been notified through his monitors that the twins' lives were in danger.

The man raised a stick and mumbled a few words, gesturing with the stick. A frown appeared on his face and he waved the stick a few more times. "Curious," he muttered to himself, "It seems like the bindings I placed on them have broken, but this shouldn't be possible. As well they have extensive evidence of healing magic; it is almost completely permitting their whole bodies." The frown deepened and the man waved his stick one more time. "Might as well put the bindings on them again, this time tighter."

With that, the man left the cupboard and went to Petunia and Vernon's room. He waved his stick a couple more times and the memories of that night were taken away. Then he left the house, wondering if he should keep a tighter watch on his pawns. Maybe Arabella Figg would be a good watcher.


	2. Chapter 1: I've Got The Power

DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter. He and the entire world of Harry Potter belongs in the possession of J K Rowling.

Chapter 1: I've Got The Power

* * *

~4 years later~

* * *

Harry woke up with a plan. He would have to be very careful in his execution, but if he did this right, he and Violet would have an amazing afternoon.

Rolling over, Harry nudged Violet and whispered, "Violet wake up! It's our 8th birthday today!"

Violet groaned and blinked sleepily at Harry, her red bed-head covering one of her violet colored eyes. "And what is so important about that Harry?" she muttered, still half asleep, "The Dursleys will make sure today is an especially awful day."

Harry grinned at her, "But I have a plan, we get all of our chores done as fast as we can, then head out and go to the park or something and celebrate our birthday outside! That way we can at least have a few Dursley free hours to ourselves."

Violet looked at Harry intently for a moment, thinking hard. Finally she nodded and said, "Okay, that sounds like it could work."

Harry and Violet out of bed and over to their dresser. They had slept in the same bed for 7 years, so they were completely comfortable around each other. They were also much more mature than other children their age, a byproduct of their upbringing.

Violet didn't look malnourished like Harry did because he always gave a portion of his meal to Violet. At first she had protested, but he simply didn't eat it and eventually she gave in and ate the portion. Secretly, she really appreciated it because it made her feel special, like he was her knight in shining armor protecting her from anyone and anything. She wanted to pay him back somehow, but she had never figured out how she could. Whatever she tried to do simply wasn't enough to fully pay Harry back for all he had done or it went horribly wrong and Harry would have to protect her again.

Harry got out his best clothes and put them on, then put some not so nice clothes over them. Violet did the same. Then they sat on the bed and waited for Aunt Petunia to wake them up.

They didn't have to wait too long before the rapping at the door signified the start of their day. "Get up!" barked Aunt Petunia.

"We're up," chorused the twins. Getting off the bed, they walked out of the door and began to make breakfast, Violet setting the table and Harry cooking the bacon and eggs. Now Harry and Violet were proficient at cooking, but Harry didn't want Violet to get a beating if she accidentally burnt the food. Harry always tried to take the beating for Violet, but it didn't usually work.

Harry ran over everything in his head that they had to do today before they escaped the Dursleys. "Okay, make breakfast. Check. Wash dishes and clean the kitchen. Clean and vacuum the living room. Clean all three bathrooms. Vacuum stairs and upstairs hallway. Dust every room."

Harry nodded to himself and finished cooking the eggs and bacon and put some bread in the toaster. He glanced over at Violet and noticed that she had finished setting the table and was busy washing some of the dishes that Harry was done using. Violet looked over at Harry and they shared a brief secret smile, before focusing back on what they were doing.

Once breakfast was complete, Harry and Violet grabbed their portion of the meal and went to their cupboard to eat it. The Dursleys didn't like the "freaks" eating at the same table they did.

As soon as they had finished eating, Harry and Violet attacked their chores with a vigor that belied their age. Harry took two of the bathrooms and the vacuuming. Violet took one bathroom and the kitchen. Then they both worked on the living room and dusting everything.

They worked all morning and finished their chores around noon. Dudley had left earlier to hang out with friends and Aunt Petunia was out socializing and gossiping with her neighbors. Harry grinned at Violet as they finished their last chore for the day. They went to the kitchen and made themselves sandwiches. After they had cleaned up the dishes, they headed out of the house towards the school.

Harry grabbed Violet's hand laughing and said, "Happy Birthday Violet!" He pulled her hand and they began running towards the school.

Violet laughed with him, delighted to see how her brother was acting. She loved to see him relax and enjoy the moment, rather than stressing about protecting her. "Happy Birthday to you as well Harry!" she exclaimed.

They laughed and ran around until they got to the school. Harry turned his head to Violet grinning and challenged, "Race you to the top of the playground Violet!" Then he turned back and sprinted to the playground.

"No fair!" cried Violet as she raced behind Harry. Harry's laughter floated back to her and she increased her speed. She burst ahead of Harry just before he got to the playground and she scampered up to the top just before Harry got there. Violet started dancing and singing, "I wi-in. I wi-in."

Harry laughed with her, so happy to see Violet acting without a care in the world. They played together for the next two hours, playing all sorts of games, being children and acting their ages. Then Violet and Harry plopped down on the grassy field next to the playground and stared at the sky. Harry reached over and grabbed Violet's hand, the two of them simply enjoying each other's presence without the Dursleys to ruin everything.

Suddenly they heard Dudley's voice yelling from across the field, "Hey freaks! Guess what today is?"

Harry groaned as he realized that their Dursley free afternoon was ruined. He and Violet stood up and looked at the oncoming horde of Dudley and his gang. He replied dejectedly, "What day is it Dudley?"

Dudley grinned and glanced at all of his mates as they were walking closer, "Today is your birthday. We decided we wanted to give your freaks your birthday present right now. Isn't that right boys?"

One of his friends, Piers Polkiss, piped up, "Yeah Dud, we want to give them their presents."

Cautiously and very concerned, Harry replied while stepping in front of Violet, "What presents?"

Dudley's grin grew wider, "Why your birthday beatings of course. Now stay still and it will be over quickly."

That was all Harry needed to hear. Grabbing Violet's hand, they dashed toward the side of the school where there was an alleyway that lead to the front of the school that they could use to escape Dudley and his gang. Dudley and his gang immediately gave chase.

Harry rounded the corner of the school as fast as he could, but he was going a little too fast. Losing his balance he twisted his body so that his shoulder would impact the wall, closed his eyes and braced himself for impact, wishing that they were away from Dudley and his gang.

A sensation quickly built up in Harry's chest and seemed to explode outward as he twisted. The next instant, Harry felt like he was being squeezed through a very small rubber tube. Gripping tightly to Violet's hand, Harry had a brief moment of confusion and disorientation, before the sensation ended and he stumbled to the side, the impact he was expecting never came.

Harry opened his eyes to find that they were on the roof of the school. He and Violet looked at each other in confusion for a moment before Dudley's voice echoed from the ground below, "Where did they go? I saw them turn here?"

Piers responded, "I don't know Dud, maybe they gave us the slip?"

Dudley replied angrily, stamping his feet, "Well spread out and find them! They can't have gone far!"

Harry and Violet slumped against each other. Safe, for now. Harry turned to Violet, "What just happened?"

Violet looked at Harry, "I don't know. One minute we were running from Dudley, the next we were on the roof."

Harry hugged Violet, "Well, at least we can get away from Dudley, but how do we get back down? And what was that?"

Violet pondered for a moment, brow furrowed in concentration. "What were you feeling when you hit the wall?"

"Scared. Angry. Frustrated."

Violet nodded thoughtfully, "Did you feel anything else?"

Harry leaned his head back and closed his eyes, trying to remember everything that he was feeling at that time. "Maybe. I did feel something, kind of in my chest. A kind of pressure..."

Violet nodded again, "Could you do it again?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "No idea. I can give it a shot though." With that, he closed his eyes, Violet holding tightly to him, and focused. He recalled the feeling in his chest and started trying to feel that sensation again, all the while focusing on the playground they had just been at.

For a few moments, nothing happened, then Harry began to feel something in his chest. The pressure built up in his chest again, but this time he held onto it and focused on what he was feeling. It felt like liquid warmth spread throughout his body from his chest to his extremities in pulses, like a heartbeat. He focused on that pressure and that warmth and focused on himself and Violet being back on the ground next to the school.

Suddenly, that feeling of being shoved through a tube was back. A moment later, they appeared in the alley next to the school.

"You did it!" cheered Violet and hugged Harry.

Harry grinned at her, then sagged against one of the walls of the school. "Man, I am so tired right now. I feel like I just ran a mile."

Violet helped him stand up, "So what do you think this is? What is it that you can do?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "I have no idea, but I am sure that if I can do this, you can do this. Were twins after all. We are going to figure out together what this is, together."

Picking himself off of the wall, Harry extended his hand to Violet and they began walking towards a wooded area next to the park in Little Whinging. "Ok, that just happened." said Harry. "It wasn't some hallucination right Violet?" he asked.

Violet squeezed his hand, "If it was a hallucination, then we both had it."

"Ok then. That begs the question, what the heck did I do?" Harry wondered. "Is it just teleportation? Or can I do more with it?

"I don't know," said Violet, "Maybe you could try finding that feeling again and do something with it?"

Having reached what Harry felt was a good way into the forest, he sat down on the forest floor and focused on creating fine in his hand. Violet sat next to him and watched closely. A few minutes of struggling later, Harry slumped down, "I felt something for a second, but it went away almost as soon as I noticed it.

Violet pondered, "We might have to pick up some books on meditation, that might help you draw upon your power."

Harry shrugged, "Worth a shot at least." He looked over towards the horizon, where the orange sun was just touching the distant horizon, streaking the sky with oranges and reds. "But not today," he said as he got up and extended his hand to Violet. "We need to get to the Dursleys now."

Violet grabbed his hand and allowed him to pull her up on her feet. "Alright Harry, the next time we get away to the library, we will see what they have on meditation." With that, they headed back to Number 4 Privet Drive, simply enjoying each others presence and the absence of the Dursleys.

The sun had just disappeared behind the horizon by the time Harry and Violet had reached the Dursley's house. Quietly opening the door and hoping the Dursleys wouldn't notice, they spotted Dudley in the living room with Uncle Vernon. Dudley's annoying high pitched voice rushed into their ears. "Dad! The freaks did something freaky today! Somehow they disappeared when I wanted to play with them!"

Shutting the door behind them, Harry and Violet rushed past the living room towards their cupboard, hoping beyond hope that Uncle Vernon didn't notice them.

Unfortunately, Uncle Vernon's beady eyes spotted them and barked, "Freaks! Get in here NOW!"

Shaking slightly, Harry and Violet turned around and slowly stepped into the living room. Uncle Vernon's eyes were locked on them and in the background Dudley was standing there, a smirk splitting his face, glee dancing in his eyes at the punishment that was going to be enacted on the twins. Uncle Vernon rose to his whole height, which wasn't all that tall being merely 5' 10", but to two eight-year-olds, he was very tall. He glared at them with an anger that surpassed hate and opened his mouth and bellowed, "You FREAKS! I told you not to do anything freaky!"

Harry immediately denied, shaking his head, "We didn't do anything Uncle Vernon! Dudley must have not seen us, it's not like we did any magic tricks to hide from him."

Uncle Vernon grabbed Harry by the front of his shirt and lifted him into the air. He stuck his bright red face right in Harry's face and shouted, "I am going to beat this freakishness nonsense out of you till you can't even think of the word magic." With that he slammed Harry into the ground and began to viciously beat him, striking everything from his head to his stomach to his arms.

Dudley simply sat down on the couch and watched his cousin get beaten within an inch of his life. After Uncle Vernon had wailed on Harry for a few minutes, he turned to Violet who was shaking so hard, that it looked like she was having a seizure. He grabbed her arm and started slapping her face and yelling, "There is No," Slap, "Such," Slap, "Thing," Slap, "As," Slap, "MAGIC!" SLAP!

Violet let silent tears fall down her cheeks, she knew that Uncle Vernon would only beat her harder if she let out a noise.

Harry was lying on the floor in tremendous pain. He was pretty sure that his ribs had cracked and he was going to be black and blue in the morning. The slaps from Uncle Vernon brought him out of focusing on his pain and looked through bleary tear filled eyes as Uncle Vernon beat on his sister.

Anger burned in Harry's eyes, there was nothing he could do about this situation right now, but he vowed to himself that when he had control over this power, which he decided to call magic mostly to spite Uncle Vernon, he would make sure Uncle Vernon paid for everything he had done to him and Violet tenfold.

* * *

Dumbledore sighed as he felt a silent alarm go off in the middle of a very important international meeting. This was an alarm that was tied to when one of the twins performed magic. He checked to see if they were in any life threatening danger. His health monitor seemed to be functioning properly and the twins were not in any danger. He figured that he could push a visit to them off, after all this was a very important meeting. And it would seem a little suspicious if there didn't seem to be any accidental magic coming from Little Winging. It was probably some small magical effect anyway, not something he needed to bother with. Nodding slightly to himself, he turned back to the meeting between England, France, Bulgaria, and Ireland about cauldron bottoms.


	3. Chapter 2: Blood Ritual

DISCLAIMER: You remember the days when you could find out about some obscure fact, and you knew you were the only one who knew it? Those days are no longer. So I cannot even attempt to pass off anything from Harry Potter as my own. The only thing that belongs to me is the computer I am typing this with, and perhaps the plot of this particular story. And maybe some of the characters' characteristics. But Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore and all other things Wizarding World belong to J K Rowling and her army of Heliopaths. The nargles are currently distracting her so I can write this piece in peace.

* * *

Chapter 2: Blood Ritual

Harry woke up the next morning with a pounding headache, the only sign of the beating he had gotten the night before from Uncle Vernon. He stared up at the ceiling as his arms wrapped protectively around Violet, pulling her small body to him. She snuggled closer to him and sighed in her sleep. He gently ran his fingers through her hair as his headache slowly subsided.

Harry loved these moments. The only time Violet was ever completely relaxed, the Dursleys weren't bothering them, and everything was peaceful. Violet slowly stirred as she woke up to Harry running his fingers through her hair and across her back.

She felt his arms wrapped protectively around her, pulling her closer to him. She loved it when he did that. It made her feel as if nothing could hurt her while she was in his arms. She smiled at him sleepily, "G'morning Harry."

He smiled at her sleepy form and whispered, "Morning my lovely little sister. How do you feel? How did you sleep?"

Violet replied just as quietly, "I feel good, like last night never happened." Then she frowned, "I had the dream again last night."

At least once a week, both Harry and Violet would have nightmares about a flash of green light and high pitched laughter followed by sheer terror.

Suddenly, they heard a sharp rapping on the door to their cupboard "Up! Get up!" Aunt Petunia's voice cracked through the quiet cupboard.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." they replied monotonously.

Harry and Violet looked at each other and sighed. "We have to get going," Harry prodded. Violet nodded and they both got up and started getting dressed in hand-me-down clothes.

They had finished getting dressed and had opened the cupboard when it was suddenly slammed in their face. "Oh, sorry didn't see you there," Dudley sneered, "Get going and make me breakfast."

Harry kept an impassive face but on the inside he was seething. He pushed that to the side to concentrate on cooking breakfast. Once they had finished making breakfast and setting the table, Harry and Violet grabbed their portion and fled to the cupboard. Once there they sat down on the bed and started nibbling on their food. He chewed for a moment, swallowed, and asked Violet, "Alright, we need to get to the library and get some books on meditation or maybe some of that Asian chi thing. So how are we going to do it? We can't take it back with us, the Dursleys would take it if they found out. We don't have a library card in any case."

Violet shifted, getting more comfortable on the bed and thinking as she took a bite of toast. Finally she spoke, "We can just stay there and read. As long as we don't stay too long the Dursleys won't find out. And Dudley hates the library anyway."

Harry acquiesced with a nod, "Very true. Alright, let's get these chores done and head to the library." Violet swallowed her last bite and nodded. Harry and Violet stood up and left the cupboard, splitting up to do the chores for the day.

* * *

Harry and Violet walked through the doors to their favorite building, the library. Ever since the age of 3, they have been able to read proficiently. Part of it was they naturally matured faster and were more intelligent, and part of it was because they were forced to do chores and cook and they ended up being able to read.

But aside from that, Violet absolutely loved learning and wanted to get her hands on every book and read it. Harry on the other hand took a more practical approach. He loved to learn, but he was more of a hands-on learner and not a book learner. He still loved a good book now and again.

Harry and Violet walked past the librarian's desk, exchanging pleasantries, then went to the non-fiction section and began to look for books on meditation. Scanning the shelves, they came to the psychology section. A few cursory glances over the shelves told them that there were quite a few books on meditation. Violet looked at Harry, "What book should we pick?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders and opened his mouth to respond, when something flashed out of the corner of his eye. Startled, he spun around losing his balance as he did so. For a moment, from an observer's standpoint it would have looked like reality itself was holding its breath, like all of time-space was balanced on a knife edge. For a moment, you could almost see the two different paths forming on this one nexus of a decision. Then Harry reached out his hand and caught himself on a bookshelf. Harry straightened up, shook his head to clear his mind and said, "That was weird."

Then he looked at where his hand was grabbing. On a suspiciously empty shelf, lay a single book. A feeling that he couldn't really describe descended on Harry and he grabbed the book. It was an old styled book, leather backed and well worn. The cover was an unassuming dark brown leather with what seemed to be Celtic designs embossed on the front. Harry looked at the title, written in a beautiful golden archaic script, "A True Guide to the Arts, Both Lost and Ancient". He turned to Violet and showed her the book, "What do you think about this book?"

Violet looked at the book and felt a small nudge in her mind to start reading it. She shrugged, "Sure we might as well start somewhere." With that, Harry and Violet took the book to a table in the back of the library and opened up the book. Inside they found a chapter list.

**Alchemy, the Art of Essence and Truth**

**Animancy, the Art of Animals and Evolution**

**Arithmancy, the Math of Magic**

**Astrology, the Art of the Stars and the Firmament**

**Battlemagic, the Art of War and Destruction**

**Bloodmagic, the Art of Life and Physical Entities**

**Contractual Magic, the Art of Bindings and Sealings**

**Demonology, the Art of Demons and Devils**

**Divination, the Art of Seeing and Perceiving **

**Elementalist, the Art of Manipulating the Elements**

**Enchanting, the Art of Enchantments and Artifacts**

**Herbology, the Art of Plants and Fungi**

**Illusion, the Art of Misdirection and Deception**

**Medimagic, the Art of Healing and Restoring**

**Mindmagic, the Art of the Mind and Self-Discovery**

**Naturology, the Art of the Elements and Nature**

**Necromancy, the Art of Death and Souls**

**Potions, the Art of Liquids and Reinforcement**

**Ritual Magic, the Art of Rituals and Change**

**Runes, the Language of Magic**

**Spell-Casting, the Art of Spells and Pure Magic**

**Symbology, the Art of Runes and Symbolism**

**Transfiguration, the Art of Shapes and Imitation**

**Transmutation, the Art of Change and Purification**

They scrolled down the list until they came to "Necromancy". It seemed to stand out to both Harry and Violet. No matter wherever else they looked on the page, their eyes seemed to always come back to Necromancy. Harry and Violet looked at each other, "What do you think we should look at?" asked Harry. Violet silently pointed to 'Necromancy'. Without a word, he opened the book to Necromancy. There was only one paragraph on the page with a large symbol below.

"_The Art of Necromancy is a dangerous, but powerful art. It can communicate with the dead, bring the dead to a semblance of life, bring death to those who have had too much life, and calm the wandering spirits, sending them on. You who wish to practice the exact art of Necromancy; you must draw a ritual circle in your blood and proclaim,_

_'Through blood and magic, I accept the responsibility of my chosen art. I pledge to bring rest to the restless, life to the lifeless, and motion to the motionless. I will preserve the balance between Life and Death. So I say, so mote it be.'_

"_If you are true of heart and have any aptitude for this branch of magic, Magic herself will answer your call and grant you the power to do what you have proclaimed to do."_

Harry sucked in his breath as he got to the end of the paragraph. '_Magic is real?'_ he thought. Turning to Violet, "What do you think?"

Violet chewed her lip in thought, "Well, that could explain how you teleported us. And if _Uncle_," she spat out the word like it was a curse, "Vernon and Aunt Petunia believed that we had magic that would explain a lot why they hate us so much and why everything seems to be our fault."

Harry nodded in agreement, "Yes, it would explain a lot, but do you think it's real? I mean, this book could just be a complete hoax or just fantasy."

Violet took the book and turned back to the front cover, "Let see who wrote it then, that might give us some idea." The cover looked the same as before, but there was no author to be seen. She opened the front cover and thumbed through the first few pages searching for who wrote this book. All she found was blank pages and the index. Confused, she quickly thumbed through the entire book and all she found was more blank pages and the one page about Necromancy. Turning to Harry, she handed the book to him, "What do you see? All I can find is the index and that one page about Necromancy."

Harry took the book from her and began paging through the book. There was the chapter list, and the page on Necromancy. Every other page seemed blank. It was not a very thick book, perhaps 50 pages, but when he thumbed through it, it seemed as though he was flipping page after page with no end. Finally, he seemed to reach the end of the book and noticed more writing.

"_To those of you who read this book, this is the crowning achievement for the Archmagi's Brotherhood. We are a group of magic users who have studied further into magic than any other group we know of as we write this book. Naturally, not all of us have studied the same aspects of magic. This book is where we recorded all that we know about our individual studies. Using our combined knowledge, we created a spell and attached it to this book to seek out those chosen by the gods for greatness; whether that greatness be good or evil, we care not. This book is for the purpose of preserving our knowledge of magic and assisting those future paragons of change. _

"_To those who read this book, know that the enchantments on this book are of the highest quality. You will not be able to pursue that knowledge which you cannot handle. The book will reveal to you in time more and more of its secrets as you are able to safely handle them. There would be no point in sharing this knowledge if the reader is unable to use it. Go forth, our new apprentice. Use this book wisely. Uncover secrets of magic that we heretofore have been unable to obtain."_

"_Archmagi's Brotherhood"_

Harry finished reading and absentmindedly relinquished the book to Violet and started pacing the isle of books, thoughts whirling inside his head. Phrases kept randomly surfacing to his conscious mind, "_...seek out those chosen by the gods for greatness…", "...future paragons of change…"._

With a snap, Violet closed the book and took a deep breath. "Ok, so, what do you think of that?"

Harry stopped pacing and turned to Violet, "I'm not sure what to think. Is this a joke? I mean, what is the chance that we happen upon a single copy only book that basically explains everything about magic?" Here he throws up his hands, "And how it's some sign from the 'gods' or whatever that were supposed to be the next champion or savior or something! I don't know what to think!"

Violet grabbed Harry in a tight hug, "It's ok Harry, it will all be ok." Harry slowly got himself under control and hugged Violet back, silently thanking her for her presence and comfort.

After an indeterminate amount of time. They separated and Violet held the book up. Taking a deep breath she said, "Do we go down this path? Do we follow the instructions of this book and really do what is pledged to do?"

Harry stood in silence as he thought, one hand tapping his thigh. After a moment, he nodded and spoke, "Yes. It feels right to follow this path. Plus this will definitely give us the knowledge on how to use magic which we really need right now."

Violet smiled at Harry, "I'll follow you down this path Harry. I'm sure that together we can become the most accomplished magic users the world has ever seen! And we will be able to get away from the," here she sneered and spat out the name, "_Dursleys_."

Harry smiled, "Yes, that is going to be our first concern. Well, second. First is getting this book out of here and doing this ritual, the second is either getting rid of the Dursleys or getting away from them."

With that, Harry gently took the book from Violet's grasp and made to hide it under his shirt. As the book neared his shirt, it seemed to sense his intent and shrunk in his grasp until it was no bigger than a deck of playing cards.

Harry and Violet stared in disbelief at his hand where the book innocently lay, as though it had not just performed a miracle in front of their eyes. He shook his head in wonder and put the book in the waistband of his jeans. Then he grabbed her hand and they walked out of the library together.

Outside, they quickly glanced around to see if Dudley and his gang were still searching for them. They didn't see him or his gang so they quickly left and headed for an abandoned house on Magnolia Crescent. A brisk breeze blew through the cool air as they got closer to the house. Glancing around, they didn't see anyone watching them. Sliding in between broken fence pieces they got into the backyard and headed for a window with the glass missing. Slipping inside the house, they were confronted with the cold stale air of an abandoned house. The slight musty smell of mold and dust confronted their noses.

Leaving footprints on the dust covered cement, they walked to the once living room and sat down in the middle, Harry pulling out The Book. He opened it up to Necromancy and read the lines again of what they had to do, Violet looking over his shoulder. He nodded to himself and turned to Violet, "I'm doing this first Violet. We don't know how dangerous this is, so I need to do this first incase something goes wrong."

She hit his shoulder, "Prat! Just because it's dangerous doesn't mean you need to take it for me." Then her eyes softened a little, "But thank you."

He smiled and handed her the book, "Hold this so I can see it while drawing that symbol." She took the book and glanced at the ritual circle. "That looks pretty complicated, you sure you can draw that?"

Harry nodded confidently, "Yep! I should be just fine…" he trailed off. "We need our blood to draw this right?"

She frowned a little and nodded, "Yes, it needs to be in our blood… Oh. So how exactly are we going to get enough of our blood to draw this?"

Harry was thinking furiously while glancing around the room. "I don't know…"

Violet also started looking around the room, but there wasn't much there except dust and rat droppings. Any nails they saw looked old and rusty and neither looked interested in using those to puncture their skin.

Suddenly, Harry snapped his fingers and exclaimed, "Got it! We'll use magic!"

She turned to look at him bemused, "Oh? And how are we going to do that mister magic-solves-all-problems?"

He smiled brightly, "The same way we teleported! Find that energy and… do it!"

She looked a little skeptical, but believed in him and nodded. "Alright, then get going."

Harry closed his eyes and focused on that pressure that he had felt before. It took him a bit, but he eventually found this spot in his chest that slightly pulsed with warm pressure. He grabbed that feeling and directed it to his right wrist. The pressure resisted quite a bit, but he was able to coax it down his arm and to his wrist. Then he focused on the idea of cutting his wrist open to let the blood flow down his hand to his finger so he could draw that circle. The pressure resisted again, but eventually gave in and he felt a painful sensation in his wrist, he yelped and opened his eyes and looked. He had a perfect cut opening the underside of his wrist. Heart beating faster, he got to his knees and was about to start drawing when he turned to his sister, "Could you hold that book open for me? I already forgot what it's supposed to look like."

She gave an almost forced giggle and held the book out to Harry. He started drawing the circle on the dusty concrete floor in his blood. Once the circle was complete he started drawing the simple runes at four corners and a few symbols in between, connecting them all together.

Once the ritual circle was complete, Harry was feeling quite dizzy because of blood loss, but he pushed through it and stood up. Violet stepped back and watched, worry written all over her face. He didn't need to look at the book to remember the words of the ritual, they were already sitting there in his mind, waiting to be spoken.

He took a deep breath, and then he chanted, "Through blood and magic, I accept the responsibility of my chosen art. I pledge to bring rest to the restless, life to the lifeless, and motion to the motionless. I will preserve the balance between Life and Death. So I say, so mote it be_._"

The runes started glowing red. They pulsed, almost like a heartbeat. Faster and faster it pulsed, until it became a solid red aura surrounding Harry. Then it seemed to be sucked into him. Harry screamed, and a pure silver aura burst out of him, stopping at the edge of the ritual circle. He screamed and screamed. He felt his bones being ground to dust, then reforming; his muscles ripping apart, then healing back together; his nerves liquefying then solidifying; his skin dissolving, before growing back; his blood burning, then freezing. After all this happened, he felt the magic reach down into his very soul and a dam broke from within. He felt his magic consuming him and everything went black.

Suddenly he saw a gigantic ball of silver light in the blackness. On the surface were glowing black chains. They completely covered the ball and seemed to be restricting it. He saw multiple lines flowing from the ball into the distance. Then he saw a beam of blood red light come in and hit one link of the chain. It completely covered the link, then seemed to pull it into the silver core. Another came. And another. And another. Soon all the chains had been absorbed and the now silver, black, and red ball expanded and engulfed another smaller black ball that Harry realized was there after the chains were gone. The ball pulsed one final time, and Harry fainted.

Slowly, the pain subsided and Harry woke up. Harry sat up and opened his eyes. He was feeling better than he had ever felt before, he actually felt healthy! He wasn't wearing his glasses, yet he could see better than ever. While not dark, there wasn't light covering every part of the room. He could see the darker, shadowed parts of the room as clearly as if he was shining a light at them.

Slowly, gingerly, he stood up and Violet flew into his arms. They stayed there for a while in each other's arms.

Harry looked down at Violet and he realized that he was almost half a head taller than Violet. Before the ritual they were the same height. "Are you ready Violet?"

She looked up at him and smiled, a relieved expression on her face, "Yes, I'm ready."

Harry took the book from her and opened it to the same page as before. Violet sat down and listened to his explanation on how to find her magic and direct it to cut her wrist. Nothing seemed to happen for a few minutes, then he saw a subtle purple glow surround her and a cut appeared on the bottom of her wrist. She opened her eyes and he held out the book for her to copy the ritual circle.

She then proceeded to place the same circle and runes on the floor as Harry had. When she had finished, she stood up in the middle and chanted, "Through blood and magic, I accept the responsibility of my chosen art. I pledge to bring rest to the restless, life to the lifeless, and motion to the motionless. I will preserve the balance between Life and Death. So I say, so mote it be."

The runes started glowing a brilliant blood red while Violet was covered in a dark purple aura. She seemed to be held in the air as the two auras seemed to fight for a minute, before the red aura completely covered the purple aura and entered into Violet. She started twitching and screaming as the ritual did its work on her body. Harry was both fascinated and disgusted to see her body completely transforming as he had. An unknown amount of time later, the ritual completed its work on her and she collapsed to the ground. After a few seconds, her eyes fluttered open and she looked at Harry, groaning. "You could have mentioned how painful it was Harry."

He chuckled dryly. "Can you describe how it felt?" She shook her head silently and held her hand out for him to help her up. He reached down and pulled her to her feet. "So how do we deal with the Dursleys? We know that magic is real, and with The Book we can learn how to use it."

Violet thought for a moment as she settled on her feet., "We definitely can not let them know we know. It would get ugly fast."

"At least until we can use it proficiently to protect ourselves." Here, Harry's face broke into an evil grin, "Then we can have some fun with them."

"Yes, indeed brother." Violet said with an evil grin of her own.

Harry grabbed her hand and they left the abandoned house behind and started heading back to the Dursleys. Along the way they started exploring their enhanced senses. Their sight had improved tremendously. Not only could they see details about the wood of front doors as they walked by, they were very sensitive to any movement within their field of vision.

Their hearing had improved as well. While not as drastic a change as their sight, they still were able to process a lot more of the background noise and subconsciously identify what probably made that noise. Previously the noises of leaves brushing against each other in the wind, or a squirrel skittering across the branches didn't even register to them. But now they could hear several animals moving about in the underbrush and as time passed they were able to start identifying what animal was likely to have made that noise.

Harry felt the breeze on his skin and he had a new awareness of exactly which parts of his body the breeze was blowing across. He was also able to know exactly where each of his limbs were in relation to each other better than he ever could before. He also seemed to have gained another sense that helped him sense where other living beings were without needing to see them.

The twins had finished exploring their senses and made it back to Number 4 by the time they needed to make dinner. They snuck in the house, their footsteps not making the slightest sound, and proceeded to make a dinner of steak and potatoes. The Dursleys, not caring if the twins ate, sent them to the cupboard with scraps for a meal. Once in the cupboard, Harry sat on the bed with his back against the wall and pulled out the book. It expanded to regular size and he opened it to the Necromancy page. He was only slightly surprised to see that he could see perfectly in the very dim light. He opened the book and started to read, while Violet curled up at his side to sleep. Harry started stroking her hair. She soon fell asleep, feeling peaceful and protected at Harry's side.

* * *

**AN: Hey everybody! I'm not dead! Sorry about how long it took to get this chapter out. As you can see I changed quite a bit and I had writers block for the longest time on the last half of this chapter. It didn't help that the pandemic hit and messed up my schooling and other plans. But I finally got this chapter done and am planning on finishing the next three chapters I have half completed within the next month or so.**

**Please review. It really does help increase my motivation to keep writing.**


End file.
